The skateboard tension strap according to the present invention has its birth from the invention of the skateboard, itself, and will revolutionize the art of professional “extreme”-style skateboarding. Specifically, my invention relates to a particular set of devices, the skateboard strap design, itself, and the “tension” device, proportionate with the concept of professional freestyle skateboarding.
Aside from having to bend at the knees in doing “limited” (not more than two) 360 degree revolutions holding the skateboard, the “professional” extreme style skateboarder has not advanced to a “continuous” flow of gymnastic type, “high” degree of difficulty acrobatic stunts, during his “showmanship” of professional freestyle skateboarding. The professional industry of skateboarding has not seen even the best of seasoned riders do five or six 360 degree revolutions (as in professional iceskating) or “aerial,” “death defying” stunts on his board with near perfect skill.
Moreover, the art of professional extreme skateboarding is a play of colorful showmanship. The particular design of my invention allows the professional to give more attention to the “mechanical” technique of difficult stunts, using virtually no energy to constantly “hold” the skateboard. My invention lets the professional do low-crouching (bending at the knees) or standing (fully erect) 360 degree revolutions with the aid of the specific “tension” portion of the skateboard strap. The showmanship of this invention comes into play when the rider can do other things with his hands, like salute the crowd, or hold both arms outstretched like a helicopter while in flight; and even still, with his hands akimbo (both hands on hips) in a gesture of pure perfection and confidence. All of this is enabled by the “tension” portion of my invention, allowing the professional raider freedom from holding the skateboard, thus alleviating any difficulty of constantly “maintaining” (holding) the skateboard, which can limit a continuous flow and succession of stunts.